A remote cooperation system is a system that enables users, who are separately located at remote locations, to perform a cooperation work through a network. The remote cooperation system enables the users, who are separately located at the remote locations, to refer to same documents at a same time, carry out edition, and exchange a file each other. Also, the remote cooperation system enables the users to refer to a same Web page and operate the same Web page.
In such a remote cooperation system, a terminal used by the user is configured in such a manner that a speech communication system and a data operation system can be operated on the terminal. The speech communication system is a system for providing a speech communication. The data operation system is a System that enables data such as documents, drawings and Web pages to be operated in synchronization with the speech communication. In this way, the remote cooperation system provides a mechanism, which enables the speech communication and the data operation to be carried out at the same time, to the user.
However, typically, telephones have been used for the speech communication system from old time. For this reason, the user demands that the speech communication can be performed through the telephones as in a conventional technique, from the viewpoints of stability and simplicity. On the other hand, in recent years, the realization of IP (Internet Protocol) telephones makes cooperation between an IP telephone system and various computer systems easy. In association with this, a system in which the IP telephone system and the remote cooperation system are cooperated is proposed, as described below.
Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2007-166018A) discloses a file sharing system in which a file can be shared between users who perform speech communication without any use of a terminal with a special function. The file sharing system is the file sharing system that is connected to a call control apparatus for controlling a call between a plurality of call terminals. The file sharing system contains; a call state monitoring section that detects the call between the call terminals from the call control apparatus, and acquires a data to specify both of the users who are performing the speech communication for each call, and then records as a call state data in a recording section; a share space generating section that generates a file share space to be shared between the users, who are specified by the call state data, on a recording medium that can be accessed from a plurality of data communication terminals, and relates a data to identify the generated file share space and data to specify the users, to record as a relation data in the recording section; and an access control section that permit the accesses from the data communication terminals by the users for the file share space indicated by the relation data, among the accesses from the data communication terminals for the file share space.
Also, Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2005-012380A) discloses a multimedia data transfer system in which the efficiency of a work is improved and transmission/reception of a data can be performed independently of a place. The multimedia data transfer system is the multimedia transfer system that accommodates an extension line terminal inside a self-apparatus and includes a call connection control apparatus to which an information terminal is connected on which a software runs to integrate multimedia data such as voice data, video data, text data. In the multimedia data transfer system, a database that stores a cooperation data, when a cooperation is performed between the internal line terminal and the software; and a determining section for determining the presence or absence of the information terminal after the completion of the cooperation and the state of the software from the storage content of the database are contain in the call connection control apparatus. In the multimedia transfer system, during the speech communication call between the extension line terminal and a different extension line terminal, when the determining sections of the extension line terminal and the different extension line terminal detect that there is the information terminal after the completion of the cooperation and that in the information terminal, the software is in a start state and that the software is not used, the transfer of the multimedia data is started between the software of the respective information terminals.
However, in the file sharing system of Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2007-166018A), although the file can be shared between the users who are in the speech communication to each other, the message transmission/reception cannot be performed. Also, in the multimedia data transfer system of Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2005-012380A), by using the obtained IP address, the message can be transmitted and received between multimedia applications on opposite PCs. However, the message cannot be transmitted and received in the speech communication state between the extension line telephones. Thus, when the transfer of the speech communication call is requested, the user must again start the PC that is to be cooperated with the extension line telephone of a transfer destination and again register the IP address in PBX. Thus, there was a subject that the convenience of the user cannot be improved.